


It's Over:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Making Sense: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Fights, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Slash, Non Consensual, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con References, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Slash, Support, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny faces his Attacker, & Rapist, But Steve intervenes, Will he do something that he will regret ?, Is the Attacker, Stay Tuned!!</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: THIS MENTIONS RAPE, BONDAGE, ABUSE, BONDAGE, & TORTURE!!!*</p><p> </p><p>* Author's Note #2: This 4th one is part of my "Making Sense" series, Read the first three first, & "Just Perfectly Happy", & this one with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over:

The Five-O Team was shopping at a local market, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was in the Dairy Aisle, He was getting some milk to go with his favorite cookies, Chocolate Mint Cookies, Steve allows him sweets once in awhile, So the Blond Detective took advantage of his kind offer, He felt a hand rubbing his ass, & he thought it was Steve, He turned around with a smile, reminding his lover that they are in a public place, & they have to behave themselves, He turned pale, when he saw it was no other than Nathaniel Parker, His Ex, & Rapist, that raped him 2 1/2 years ago.

 

Meanwhile Commander Steve McGarrett, & Officer Kono Kalakaua were getting some ingredients for his luscious Strawberry Shortcake, that he is serving that he is serving that night with the dinner, that he is cooking for the team, while Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly is getting the minor stuff for another night. The Hawaiian Beauty asked, "Everything is going ok with Danny, Boss ?", The Navy Seal smiled, "It's perfect, Kono, Danny is loosening up more, & offered his heart to me, He told me that he loves & trusts me", He suddenly felt like a schoolboy experiencing his first crush. Kono noticed, & said smiling, "Ahhh, That is so cute, Boss, You deserve it, Me, & Chin are so happy for you", Steve thanked her, & they continued their shopping, Unaware of the trouble that they are gonna face.

 

Chin-Ho finished up the tasks that Steve assigned to him, He picked some Snickers & Kit Kats, It's a secret between them, He always makes sure that his desk drawer is full of enough for his friend, when the Blond Detective has a bad day, or is cranky. "Danny will always pay me, But I like doing this for him, He is always doing stuff for other people, This is my chance, He needs to save his money for Gracie, & plus Steve won't get yelled at so much", He also got some Gummy Bears for himself.

 

"Well, Danny Williams, I know that hot piece of delicious ass anywhere", Nathaniel said grinning wolfishly,as he pinched an asscheek, "What the he'll are you doing here, Nat ?", Danny asked with venom, as the anger he felt years ago, came rushing back to him. "I want us back together, I want a second chance", Danny spat out angrily & exclaiming, "Fuck you, I would never get back together with you, You raped, abused, & tortured me, Also held me in bondage, Asshole !", as he tried to get past him. Nathaniel pushed him back against a freezer door, "You owe me, I don't care if it's here, I will take it out of your hide, Boy", As he was prepared to attack him, A Voice called out, "Hey, Asshole, Back off !", & they both turned towards it, Danny was never more happy, than at that moment seeing his love ones & friends.

 

"Guys, Meet Nathaniel Parker, He was just leaving, Nat, Meet your worst nightmare", Danny said with a smirk & nod towards his lover, Steve knew who he was, & saw red, While facing Nathaniel, & sizing him up, "Kono, Take Danny outside & stay with him", She nodded, & led the Former New Jersey Native away, His cookies were forgotten, Chin stood next to Steve, seeing who would make the first move. _"Cocksucker, Slut"_ , Nathaniel muttered softly, but enough to be heard at Danny's form, as he was walked away, He turned back, & was to strike against his competition.

 

Chin asked, as he put a hand to his ear, pretending to be deaf, "What did you just say ?", Nathaniel said, "What are you stupid, I said "Cocksucker, Slut"...", He was cut off by Chin knocked him out, & some teeth too, "That is what I thought you said, Never pissed off a Cop's Ohana, You Bastard", Steve gave him a couple kicks to his balls, which had Nathaniel moaning, "If you ever come near him again, or look in his direction, I cut off your dick & balls, & force feed them down your fucking throat, Asshole, I'm a Navy Seal, I know ways to get rid of a dead body, Understand Me ?", Nathaniel just nodded in response.

 

Scott, The Manager & Owner of the store, & a longtime friend, came out to find out what the noise was about, Chin told him to call HPD, & Steve explained what had happened, & Danny's situation, Scott nodded, & told them, that Nathaniel was giving him trouble in the past. He noticed Danny's cookies on the floor, & got him some fresh ones, & milk, "You tell that boy, These are on the house", Steve & Chin smiled, & thanked him. They paid for their purchases, & left, as their friend put in the call to HPD, When they got outside, Kono managed to have Danny composed & calmed down.

 

"The Son of a bitch made me drop my cookies", Danny said, as he looked back at the store sadly, Steve produced the cookies, & said with a smile, "Courtesy of Scott", & Chin said, as she showed him the milk, "Milk too, On the house", Danny smiled, & it made the team happy. "Thanks for everything, Guys", he said, Kono said, as she hugged him with a smile, "Brah, That's what ohana is for", "We got your back, Bro", Chin said, as he slapped him on the shoulder. They went to put the groceries in the car, Danny faced his lover, & said grinning wolfishly, "After dinner, & when Kono & Chin leave, I am gonna take you upstairs, Stripped you down, & do dirty & naughty things to you, Super Seal", Steve shuddered at the thought of his Danno taking him anytime, & anywhere. "That can be arranged, Danno", he said with a wink, He said smiling, "I love you, Daniel Williams", The Blond smiled bigger, "Right back at you, Steven McGarrett", & shared a hot & passionate kiss. The Couple walked hand in Hans towards their friends, & future.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
